Secret Wolf
by izzy niel
Summary: Merasa senang dibalik kesedihan. Berlaku baik dibalik jahat. Tertawa disaat batin tersiksa. Menyembunyikan diri sendiri dibalik topeng kehidupan. Berpura-pura tertawa dan bahagia. Apa itu? Ya. Sandiwara. Munafik? Aku tahu. Tapi kehidupanku seperti ini. Ya. Serigala yang ada di tubuhku ini memberatkanku.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Kalian tahu diriku? Diriku yang penuh tawa. Diriku yang ceria. Murah senyum dan tentunya ramah. Itu luarku. Dalamku? Jangan harap kalian menemukan kata 'Ceria'. Kalian tahu? Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Seperti aku ini. Luarku Putih. Dalamku? Hitam. Ya. Hanya Hitam. Tak ada warna lain. Semua karena salahnya.

Kenapa? Kalian menganggap aku menyalahkan orang lain? Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkan orang lain. Aku berbicara tentang fakta. Bukan menyalahkan orang yang tak berdosa. Che, tak berdosa? Kurasa aku harus meralat kata 'Tak berdosa' pada kalimat sebelumnya.

Kalian tahu siapa aku? Kalian boleh memanggilku Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura yang menyedihkan. Haruno Sakura yang bertopeng. Haruno Sakura yang munafik dan keji. Haruno Sakura yang... membenci sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ra! Sakura! Hei! Saki!"

"Ya? Ada apa Ino?" Aku menoleh kearah Ino. Ino hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sungguh, itu menggemaskan bagi orang lain. Terkecuali aku. Aku membencinya. Sungguh, aku benci ekspresi itu. Aku benci semua ekspresi yang dia keluarkan. Aku benci semua yang ada pada Ino. Aku benci caranya untuk menarik perhatian Itachi-senpai. Aku benci Ino.

"Saki! Lagi lagi kau tidak mendengarkanku" Ino menampilkan ekspresi sebalnya.

"Ah, maaf Ino. Aku melamun tadi" Aku hanya cengengesan menanggapi Ino. "Su-sudahlah Ino-chan. Sa-sakura-chan sepertinya ba-banyak masalah" Hinata yang merupakan sahabatku yang paling bijak menengahi sebelum terjadi perang mulut antara aku dan Ino yang dipastikan akan lama. Aku hanya berterima kasih pada Hinata didalam hatiku.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan sahabatku. Dimulai dari Ino. Ino adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat dan paling cantik. Ya, kuakui Ino memang cantik. Dengan rambut blonde ponytail dan mata aquamarinenya yang pasti akan membius semua lelaki di KHS. Tak terkecuali Itachi-senpai. Ino lebih mirip barbie hidup. Kalian berpikir aku jahat karena membenci sahabat yang paling dekat denganku ini? Ya, terserah kalian mau mengataiku apa. Karena dia, Itachi-senpai tak tertarik lagi padaku. Karena dia, aku hanya dianggap benalu yang menumpang kepopulerannya. Ya, Ino sangat populer apalagi di kalangan lelaki. Dan aku, aku hanya teman yang dianggap menumpang kepopulerannya. Miris bukan? Karena dia juga, aku kehilangan semua kebahagiaanku. Ya. Dia yang telah memberikanku sisi Hitam.

Satu lagi, Hinata. Dia yang paling bijak dan pemalu. Dengan rambut hitam keunguan dan mata lavender juga menjadikannya populer. Sedangkan aku? Jangan ditanya. Rambutku yang berwarna pink mencolok dan iris emerald yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan warna rambutku yang ngejreng. Teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa sepertinya mataku tertukar dengan Kurenai-sensei. Ya, Kurenai sensei memiliki warna mata mencolok berwarna merah dan berambut hitam. Sungguh tidak cocok bukan?

"Hime!" Kami bertiga langsung mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat siapa yang tadi berteriak. Itachi-senpai. Senpai yang tak bisa kumiliki. Senpai yang telah direbut oleh Ino. Senpai yang kucintai. Senpai yang ikut menorehkan warna hitam di hatiku. Masih terekam jelas di pikiranku saat pertama bertemu Itachi-senpai.

**_Flashback_**

_'Aishh dasar Kakashi-sensei pemalas! Membawa buku seperti ini saja tidak mau. Malah membebaniku. Haish' aku terus mengomel dalam hati tentang kemalasan Kakashi-sensei. Yah, sebenarnya Kakashi-sensei adalah sensei yang paling bisa membuatku mengerti tentang pelajarannya. Namun, tingkat kemalasannya Kakashi-sensei lebih tinggi daripada Shikamaru. Sering datang terlambat dan beralasan 'Maaf Sensei terlambat. Tadi Sensei tersesat di jalan yang bernama Kehidupan' che. Alasan macam apa itu?_

_Bruakk! _

_"akhh!" Aku memekik saat tubuhku terhempas ke lantai. Kurasakan bokongku ngilu saat menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin. Buku-buku yang kubawa jatuh berserakan di lantai. Shit! Aku mengumpat dalam hati._

_"Gomennasai" Ah, itu suara orang yang menabrakku. Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Dan Voila! Itu Uchiha Itachi. Senpai yang terkenal di kalangan perempuan KHS. Aku hanya melongo melihat tangannya yang terulur ke arahku. Ternyata gossip yang beredar itu benar, Itachi-senpai memang tampan. Aku sedikit terpesona padanya. Rahangnya yang kokoh, mata onyxnya yang memancarkan kelembutan, garis yang memanjang di pipinya menambah kesan tampan di mataku. Bibirnya yang menggoda. Ingin rasanya aku menciumnya. Aish, sedang memikirkan apa sih kau Sakura? Cepat bereskan bukunya dan segera lari ke ruang guru! Innerku berteriak teriak. A-aneh! Tubuhku tak bergerak mengikuti arahanku. Ayo Sakura! Cepat kau lari! Ahh, aku sudah tidak tahan dekat dengannya!_

_"Hei! Kau tidak perlu bantuanku?" Itachi-senpai menggoyang goyangkan telapak tangannya ke arahku. Haishh, senpai! Kau membuat jantungku tak karuan! Segera ku bereskan buku-buku yang tadi berserakan. Dengan cepat, aku berlari menuju ruang guru._

_"Che Itachi. Rupanya ada gadis yang tidak mau menerima uluran tanganmu eh?" Sasori menyeringai tipis. "Kurasa pamormu akan segera turun Itachi" Pria berambut orange juga mengomentari Itachi. "Sudahlah. Aku rasa dia memang aneh. Kau lihat? Rambutnya yang merah muda itu asli atau di cat? Dan apa itu? Kontak lens? Bukannya tidak diperkenankan memakai kontak lens? Hhh" Itachi menghela nafas kesal. Kedua temannya berpandangan dan mengendikkan bahu ketika melihat Itachi melengos pergi._

**_End of Flashback_**

Ya, itulah awal dari segalanya. Itachi-senpai menjadi dekat denganku. Namun, semuanya berubah saat Ino datang dalam kehidupan Itachi-senpai. Ya, Ino tahu bahwa aku menyukai Itachi-senpai. Namun, Itachi-senpai lebih terpesona pada Ino yang memiliki tubuh proposional juga wajah yang seperti barbie hidup. Dan aku benci saat Ino dengan kejamnya menerima permintaan Itachi-senpai untuk menjadi pacarnya. Sakit? Tentu saja. Sekarang, yang adadi pikiran Itachi-senpai hanya Ino dan Ino. Aku? Aku sudah tidak dilirik lagi. Cukup. Aku muak melihat kedekatan Ino dengan Itachi-senpai. Di depan wajahku kini tersaji drama picisan antara Ino dan Itachi-senpai. Ino yang tampak bahagia disuapi Itachi-senpai. Dan Itachi-senpai yang tampak tertawa saat berhasil mengoleskan mayonnaise ke pipi Ino. Tanpa sadar, kukepalkan tanganku. Kurasakan kuku-kuku milikku yang semakin memanjang. Oh shit! Jiwa werewolfku muncul kembali. Kurasakan mataku perih yang berarti sedikit lagi mataku berubah menjadi warna coklat. Ishh merepotkan! Aku harus segera ke kamar mandi!

"Umm Ino,Hinata, aku ke Toilet dahulu" aku izin ke Toilet pada 2 sahabatku. Ayo cepat! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Kuku milikku mulai meruncing.

"U-um a-ano mau a-aku temani sa-sakura-chan?" Hinata menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku. Oh shit! Apa susahnya tinggal katakan boleh? Aku sudah tidak tahan! "Iya Saku! Kurasa.. hey! Saki!"

"Ah, tidak usah Hinata-chan! Aku bisa sendiri. Aku tinggal sebentar ya!" aku langsung lari ke Toilet setelah memotong pembicaraan Ino.

Bruakk!

Kubantingkan pintu Toilet saat kurasakan serigala dalam tubuhku mulai meronta-ronta. Kenapa? Jangan salahkan aku! Aku hanya dijadikan kelinci percobaan para tetua Konoha untuk memasukkan jiwa serigala ke dalam tubuhku.

"Grrr arrr" aku terus menggeram saat kurasakan serigala tersebut mulai mengambil alih tubuhku.

"Argghhhhh awwoooooo" Aku mulai melolong seperti serigala. Tolong, kenapa dia keluar? Kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah disegel oleh tetua desa?

'_Kau arghh kau mau saja dilukai oleh 2 manusia itu_'

'siapa kau?' aku menerka-nerka suara itu

'_arghh ini aku. Aku yang tersegel di tubuhmu!'_

'kau? Kau serigala itu?!' Jujur, aku mulai gelisah. Aku takut berhadapan dengan serigala ini. Aku, aku tidak tahan lagi!

'_Ya. Siapa lagi? Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Arghh. Aku akan membantumu untuk membunuh kedua orang itu' _suara itu kembali terdengar.

'Siapa?' aku bertanya tanya dalam diam.

'_Ino-chan dan Itachi-senpai. Bukankah kau menginginkan kematian mereka?'_

'Tidak! Jangan! Jangan lakukan! Aku tidak pernah meminta yang seperti itu!'

_'Jangan mengelak. Aku tahu kau ingin membunuh mereka bukan? Aku tahu yang ada di hatimu arghh. Kau tahu? Ini waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh mereka'_

_'_Tidak. Aku memang ingin mereka lenyap. Tapi dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi'

_'Apa? Bukankah kau ingin mereka terkutuk? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku gadis kecil. Hwrr..'_

'K-kau ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu semuanya?' Aku terkejut. Aneh bukan, bila ada makhluk yang tahu semuanya?

_'Kau tahu? Aku dan kau adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Gadis kecil, bunuh mereka sekarang juga atau kau tetap merasakan sakit?'_

'Kau! Cukup! Hentikan ini! Tak memiliki bukan berarti harus mati!'

_'Che, kau bodoh gadis kecil. Sekali tak dapat dimiliki harus mati. Itulah hukum alam. Tidak ada yang dapat melanggarnya' _serigala itu mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Kakiku gemetar dan keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisku. Kutengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat bagaimana rupanya. Ganas. Satu kata yang mewakili dirinya. Taringnya yang panjang, dan matanya yang tajam sanggup membuatku lebih gemetaran daripada yang tadi. Dan kalian tahu? Serigala itu berwarna merah! Che, bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Seingatku 'dia' berwarna keabuan.

_'Bagaimana gadis kecil?'_

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata katanya barusan.

_'_apa itu? Hukum alam? Tidak ada yang seperti itu disini!'

'_Kau salah, Hime. Justru manusia lebih kejam daripada bangsa kami. Jadi, bukankah benar kau ingin menghabisi mereka?'_

'Kau benar, aku memang ingin membunuh mereka' Kurasa aku mulai terpengaruh perkataannya. Che, jujur aku rasa ini lucu. Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan menganggapnya lucu jika sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia, dia menakutkan.

...

Tanpa sadar, tangan kananku mengasah pisau daging yang sudah tajam. Kalian pikir aku gila? Salahkan serigala itu! Dia yang menyarankanku untuk membunuh mereka. Kalian mengataiku bodoh karena mendengarkan perkataan serigala itu? Ya, untuk yang ini aku rasa kalian benar. Aku bodoh. Aku buta. Aku buta karena cinta. Tak bisa memiliki artinya harus dibunuh. Itu yang diucapkan serigala tersebut padaku.

"Ino, sudah saatnya aku menjemputmu" aku menyeringai didalam kegelapan. Kurasa, aku sudah mulai dikuasai nafsu. Che, mungkin aku akan bermain dahulu denganmu eh Ino-chan?

...

Free Area :

emm, ini fanfic pertama saya. jadi mohon bantuan para senpai. kritik, saran, atau flame diterima ^^ Mind to RnR?


End file.
